I've finally met the love of my life:Version 2
by Retrohigh
Summary: This is my re-mastered version of I've finally met the love of my life. Hopefully you will all enjoy this one better then my original.  THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BECOME AN UNFINISHED STORY AS I'M AM CURRENTLY DECIDING WHAT TO DO WITH IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! and I never will_

_I know its been awhile but I'm actually going to scrap both my dirty little secret and the MugiXSean story but, to make it up to you guys and gals I'll be revamping I've finally met the love of my life and make it longer and have more drama between Kyoto and Zen. So, without further ado here is I've finally met the love of my life V2!_

Today is Sunday and our hero is sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"Hero? What are the world am I thinking?" Hi, my name is Zen Risamo and I'm a student at Reton high. Now I know what you're thinking, How could a guy that constantly has messy hair, is lazy as all hell, and doesn't have the best of grades when it comes to school is getting into such a high class school? Well, my father is the owner of the school and for time sake let's just say I did some things that made my father want to watch over twenty four seven."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slammed my alarm clock's snooze button for the fifth time *Blasted thing*.(Author's note: whenever you see these * it means that character is talking with his or her thoughts) I groggily rose from the bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes "Why do I always get those weird dreams about girls all the time?"

I quickly got dressed and made my hair look presentable before going downstairs "Great, neither mum nor father is home again." I took some cereal from the counter and poured it into a bowl and then pouring some milk in the bowl as well. I always hated eating alone but when both your mother and father work at jobs that require them to get there early. Its kinda of hard to eat with them but I somehow manage it.

"Wonder what Caine is up to." I looked at the microwave's clock "Yeah, she'd be awake now." I took out my phone and texted her with **"Hey babe, how you doing this morning? "**

About two minutes later she responded back with **"Hey Zen, can you meet me at the park? We need to discuss something"**

*Hmm?* I quickly finished my breakfast and almost ran to the park.

* * *

><p>"What did you want to discuss?" I asked her once I reached the park<p>

"There is no easy way to say this but... I'm breaking up with you."

I was dumbfounded. Caine has been my girlfriend for two years now and everything was going peachy "W-Why?"

"Because, our relationship just isn't what it used to be. It isn't fun anymore and besides, your dad is a royal pain in my ass because of his over protectiveness."

"I will admit my dad can be overprotective sometimes but that's only because he doesn't want me to go down the wrong path."

"Zen please, let's not fight about this." she kissed my cheek and walked off.

*B-But I still love you.* My heart became to ache due to the loss of Caine and I knew that I should lie down soon lest I want to faint in the middle of town. So I hurried home and almost cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of that Sunday seemed to drag on forever and when it finally became Monday I didn't even want to get up from bed.

* * *

><p>"Come on Zen, you'll find another girl. You always do." Sean, my best friend said this in an effort to cheer me up.<p>

"Yeah but none of them will be like Caine, I mean she was the one who I could have fun with and just be myself."

"True." he looked away from me trying to think of what to say next "Don't even bother since nothing will cheer me up right now."

He sighed obviously annoyed at the fact that I wouldn't accept any help but I just wasn't in the mood to talk so I began digging the lasenga that was on my tray.

_Click!_

The intercom came on and I could hear the principal talking about all the normal stuff like daily announcements and club activities "Now for something completely new." *New?* "Sakuragaoka Girl's High School is allowing three students from our high school to join their as an exchange program. Of course, just because I said girls doesn't mean our male students can't apply as well, because their principal informed me that he wanted to expand the high school to both genders but he wanted to test it using this exchange program to see if it could work."

*Sakuragaoka? That's in Japan right?* I nearly jumped for joy when I heard that announcement but I held my excitement in. "If you want to have a go at the chance to go then all you need to do is come over to the office and sign your name on the sign-up sheet. We'll randomly draw the names that will go tomorrow at lunch."

*Yes! I've always wanted to go to Japan and now's my chance!* "One minute you're sobbing over losing Caine and now you're smiling like a madman because they announced they were picking students to go to Japan? Jeesh, you're just like my mom when she has her mood swings."

"Excuse me, I'm going to sign up." I quickly stood up but I felt something on my shoulder and I was pushed down.

"What makes you think you'll win?" it was Sean who pushed me down and he seemed annoyed that I was going to sign up.

"What? I have just as much chance as anyone else."

"So? You know our luck, we never get picked in any of these school drawings."

"And your point is?"

Sean sighed "You really aren't listening huh?"

"No, not really."

He sighed again "Fine, I'll sign up with you."

I smiled knowing I had won and I rushed to be the first to sign up "Hey! Wait for me!" I knew Sean was lagging behind but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was being the first in line to sign up.

When I finally got the the office I frowned slightly because of the amount of people already standing in line *Damn, I'm to late.*

"Ah...ah...you...really need to learn to go slow." I looked back to see Sean holding his knees and breathing heavily.

"Well then I wouldn't get a chance to get a somewhat good spot in line."

"Yeah but."

"But nothing. Look, you know how much I've wanted to go to Japan and now is my chance."

"I know that but whats with the rush? You could of waited until the line died down."

We both chuckled as I realized that he was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>It was soon our time to sign up and I could barely hold back my excitement *Man, if they call my name then I might just have to gag myself to keep me from screaming out loud*<p>

The rest of the day dragged on all slow and boring but once I got home I quickly crawled into to bed. I even didn't change out of my school clothes all because I wanted the day to end so I could find who would get picked.


	3. Chapter 3

_gambacho My my, someone is impatient. Heehee! Then you're in luck because I'm in a good writing mood._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I turned off my alarm clock and threw the covers off of me *Yes! Finally the day has come!* I rushed downstairs and was greeted by both my parents "Hi, mum. Hi dad."

"Hey Zen, why are you in such a rush?" asked my dad

"Well, the school is doing a drawing where three students will go to Sakuragaoka high."

"Sakuragaoka High?"

"Yeah, its in Japan and you both know how much I've wanted to go to Japan."

They both looked at each other with worried looks once I mentioned it was in Japan *Uh-oh.* I knew that they would probably say I couldn't but I listened anyway to make sure "Is the school paying for it?"

"Hmm? I think so."

They looked at each other and then looked back at me with smiles "Just be sure to call us when you get to Japan okay?"

"Oh thank you mom and dad!" I rushed over to them and hugged 'em both but I then I remembered there was still a chance I might not get picked "Wait, that's only if I get picked to go."

"Then we'll be rooting for you son."

I chuckled and rushed off to school.

* * *

><p>"Zen! Zen, wait for me." I turned to see my cousin, Holly, running towards me and waving.<p>

"Hey Holly, whats up?" I asked slowing down

"Not much, anyway, did you sign up for the drawing? You know, the one to go to Japan?"

"Oh come one Holly, you of all people should know I would considering I want to go to Japan more then anyone."

"Heehee! I guess you're right and what about Sean? He always seems to go everywhere with you so did he sign up as well?"

"Yeah, he was right behind me in line."

"I see." she giggled "Wouldn't it be great if the three of us got picked to go?"

"Of course because then I'd have my two best friends with me."

We arrived at the school's front entrance "Well, see ya Holly."

"Yeah, bye Zen." she gave me one last smile and walked off to her first class

*And the waiting game begins. Boy, I am going to be feeling anxious the entire morning.*

And that's exactly what happened the entire time I was sitting in my classes and once it finally did become lunch time I almost forgot to get lunch because I was so excited *Hurry up and announce who won!.* I kept repeating that in head until I heard that magical click.

_Click!_

"So, is everyone enjoying their lunch?" the principal laughed "I'm sure you all are awaiting for the names to be announced so I'll cut to the chase. We put all the student's names that signed up in a hat and drew three names at random." A horrible sounding drum roll came on over the intercom "And those three names are. Sean Marlet, Holly Harlow."

It felt like an entirety to see if my name came up as well and hearing both of my friend's names got me even more excited *I swear, if I don't get picked then I am going to kill our principal.*

"And Zen Risamo."

"Yes! I got picked!" my screams of joy echoed throughout the lunch room and once I realized this I sunk lower in my chair and blushed in embarrassment.

"If you three would please report to the office at the end of school we'll send you on your way." afterwards, he went though the daily announcements but I didn't care about those.

*Finally! Lady luck is on my side!*

_Meanwhile, in Japan_

A brown haired girl was suddenly received a text message from one of her friends 'Hey Ritsu, did you hear that we're going to get three American students at our school? I hope they're nice!'

*Great, now we got some stupid Americans coming. I bet that once their school announced they could go to Japan about half of the entire school signed up because they think they know everything about Japan.*

_Back at Reton high_

I was completely restless the entire day as I waited for school to end and when it finally did I rushed over to the office just barely holding in my excitement.

"Jeesh, you really rushed over here didn't you Zen?" said the principal once he saw me come in.

"Well duh! I've always wanted to go to Japan and now I get that chance."

The principal chuckled and smiled at me "Good thing you got picked then."

Sean and Holly arrived shortly after me "Couldn't wait to go to Japan huh Zen?" teased Holly

"No, I just wanted to say hi to the principal. Of course I can't wait!"

The two of them laughed at my eagerness "Okay, since you are all here I want to lay down some rules. Use the buddy system until you get to Japan because I'd really rather not have to deal with a missing person report. When you get on the plane be on your best behavior, remember you are representing your school on that plane. And, before I forget, when you get off the plane we have found a foster family who will take care of you while you are in Japan, now I don't know how they'll find you but can a look out for anything that might relate to seeing them."

"Yes Sir!" we all said in unison.

"Good, then move along and have a great time in Japan." he saw us off as we got on the bus and took our seats *Finally! My life long dream has come true!*

"You should call your parents to let them know you'll be staying in Japan." said the bus driver

"Yes ma'am!" we did as told and called our parents.

* * *

><p>"So, does anyone have something we can do as a time killer?" Sean asked as we waited for our cue to board our plane.<p>

"Mmm, not really. What about you Holly?"

"Me neither." it seemed like this was going on forever until we heard the intercom "All the patrons going to Japan please come to gate D-3. I repeat, all patrons going to Japan please come to gate D-3."

"Well there's our cue." we grabbed our bags and boarded our plane "Let's try and sit close to each other so we won't lose anyone."

I sat down in one of the seats and Holly sat next to me "Hey! I was going to sit next to Zen." protested Sean.

"Hey now Sean, don't cause a fuss just because you can't sit next to me."

"Yeah but." he lowered his voice to a whisper "The guy behind you is fat and that's the only seat close to you guys."

"So? Isn't your dad fat as well?"

"Yeah but."

"But nothing."

Sean sighed and reluctantly sat down in the seat behind us.

"Hey Holly, do you mind if I take a nap? I think I might burst with excitement if I don't."

"I don't mind and don't worry, I'll wake you once we get to Japan."

"I'm not going to sleep for that long." I chuckled and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! Or southwestern airlines and I never will._

"Zen...Zen wake up..."

_Smack!_

"Wake up you idiot."

I was startled awake by Holly slapping me "Ouch! Was it necessary to slap me?"

"Of course it was!" she replied back with a smile.

"You just loved the fact that you could hit me didn't you?"

She giggled "Who wouldn't pass up the chance to do that?"

_Smack!_

I was slapped again but this time it was from Sean and he slapped the back of my head "I agree."

"I'll get you two back for this." we all laughed but stopped once we heard the captains voice.

"This is your captain speaking and we here at Southwestern airlines would like to thank you for flying with us and we hope you have a great time in Japan."

"Oh by the way, how long was I asleep for? We seemed to get here pretty fast."

"You slept the two days we were on the plane." said Sean.

"Really! Wow, I must have been tired."

"Not only that but I had to keep pushing you off of me because your body went limp and kept falling on me." Said Holly with a slight annoyed look on her face.

I chuckled nervously and apologized.

We got off the plane once it landed "Okay, keep an eye out for anyone holding up a sign or something.

_Two hours earlier_

"Is Takido's room ready yet?" asked a wife to her husband

"Yeah, is the guest rooms ready?"

"Yep."

"Well then, let's get going." the husband was about to step out the door and into their car but was stopped by his wife.

"Remember to use English hun."

"I will." They both got into their car and drove towards the airport.

_Present time_

"Zen-kun! Sean-kun! Holly-chan!" we all heard a female voice calling for us.

"Did anyone else hear our names?"

"Yeah, I think its coming from over there." Sean said pointing to a couple that seemed to be waving at us.

"I think that's our foster family." we walked over to them with smiles

"Ah! You must be our foster children." said the woman as she looked like she was studying us "And so cute too!"

We all blushed slightly "Don't embarrass them to much dear; Let me introduce ourselves, my name is Yuiko Samaokw and this is my wife Yuiko Yuki."

"Nice to meet you Samaokw-san." I said with a bow

"Oh look at you! Already using Japanese customs."

"Well, I've wanted to go to Japan ever since I was nine so I've studied Japanese culture and customs as much as I could."

"Wow, you're better then most of the stupid Americans that come here."

"Sama-kun!" Yuki elbowed him after he said that

"Ah! S-Sorry about that but you know."

Holly, Sean, and I all chuckled "Don't worry, we know what you mean." I said to break the tension "Anyway, should we head to your house now?"

"Ah yes, come follow us." we did as he asked and followed them to their car.

We all piled into their car and Samaokw started the car and began driving "I guess I should mention that you three should be careful while you're in Japan."

"Whys that?" asked Holly.

"Well, there are some people in Japan who disapprove of foreigners like you."

"I read about that, isn't it because they think we just wanna come because were anime freaks?"

"Mmm, that's maybe one of the reasons but everyone else thinks differently so I can't really help you there."

Samaokw pulled into their driveway and shut the car off "Welcome to your new home children!"

We all got out of the car "Wow, I knew Japanese houses looked good but not this good." I said

Yuki giggled "Our house isn't that good looking."

"Oh trust me, compared to our house back in America they are definitely a step up."Yuki giggled again and we went inside.

"We'll show you to your rooms now." said Samaokw as he went up the stairs.

"But what about the route to school? Shouldn't you show us that?" asked Sean

"Yeah, but first you should get settled into your rooms."

Nodding, we all followed Samaokw to our rooms "And you'll be staying in our son's room."

My room looked like a little kid had previously been here because the room was filled with everything a little kid would want "D-Did something happen to your son?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, did he die or something?" I expected him to become sad because he remembered about his son's death but to my surprise he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAAHAHA! He didn't die!" he continued laughing and I even saw a couple of tears come to his eyes "He had a kid's mind and he wanted his room to have everything a little kid would play with."

"I see, so where is he now?"

"He is the manager of a manga company."

"Wow." I thanked him for the information and started to customize the room to my liking

*I like this Japanese architecture. It looks a whole lot roomy then my house.* I finished customizing the room and took a couple steps back to admire it.

"If you guys are done settling in then can you please come downstairs!" Yuki said, calling us.

"Okay, since Samaokw drove and showed you guys your rooms then I'll be the one who shows you the route to Sakuragaoka High."

As we followed her to the school she pointed out a couple of hot-spots along the way but alas, all good things come to an end and we were soon back at our new home and be taught Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own K-On! And I never will._

_Just like before underlined means they are speaking in English and Japanese is normal text._

"No no no no! Its gomenasai not gomeanasi." Samaokw yelled at Sean

Today is going to be a good day.

After an entire night of learning Japanese and a quick refresher in the morning Holly and I both knew Japanese quite well. I say Holly and I because Sean, well he hasn't exactly picked it up quite yet and yes he can speak some words in Japanese with ease but still.

"Hey Zen?" Holly, wanting to practice her Japanese, called me

"Yeah?" I answered back in Japanese as well

"Can you do one tiny little thing for me?"

"Sure Holly. What is it?"

"Promise you'll protect Sean."

"Protect Sean? Why would I need to protect Sean?"

"Because, as you can clearly see, he isn't doing so well in speaking Japanese and if what Samaokw said in the car ride here is true then someone might pick on Sean because he can't speak Japanese."

"Well I'll try but sooner or later Sean will have to learn Japanese. Besides, I can't babysit him twenty four seven."

"I know but promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks Zen."

Sean winced in pain as he touched a pretty nasty bump on his head "How in the world did that girl know I called her sexy? I said it in English so wouldn't that mean she couldn't understand me?"

"Yes but the fact that you said it with a perverted smile gave your intention away."

We arrived at the school's gate "Wow, this school is huge." Sean said

"Looks can be deceiving."

"You say that about everything Zen."

"Its true ain't it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

We took our first step into the school grounds "Anyone else reliving that first day of school feeling?" I asked

"Yep." they answered back in unison

Once inside the school we were greeted by who seemed to be the principal who really didn't look that much different than the principal at Reton high expect for the fact that this principal was Asian and had a comb-over and ours was Irish and had a buzz cut.

"Greetings Children!"

The three of us bowed and greeted him with a hello "I am your principal, mister Ishikawa and let me be the first to welcome you to our fantastic school and if you would please follow me I will take you to the school nurse so you can change into your school uniforms."

*Uniforms! God, I hate uniforms!* I had always hated wearing uniforms since the one day in middle school they made both the boys and girls of both grades wear uniforms for the entire day just to make us see how different cultures and some schools do things.

"Mister Ishikawa, why does your school require the girls to wear uniforms? Couldn't you just let them wear street attire?"

"The answer to that is a simple no because without any uniforms we wouldn't have the class that other schools don't."

"Have you ever had any complaints about the uniforms?"

"Nope, you're the one first one."

Once we arrived at the school nurse she greeted us and gave us our uniforms "Well, would you look at that." Sean looked at me with a devious smile "Zen has to wear another uniform for school."

"Shut up Sean." the nurse told Holly to go behind the curtain to change and Sean and I began changing into our uniforms "Its kinda tight. What size do you make this?"

"A large."

"Mmm, it'll have to do I guess." we finished putting on the uniforms and the principal led us to our class.

"Just go right in and introduce yourselves." he bowed and left as we walked in.

The teacher immediately saw us and pushed us the the front of the class "Class, here are the three American students who will joining us for the rest of the year. Now introduce yourselves."

"My name is Risamo Zen."

"My name is Harlow Holly."

"And my name is Sean Marlet." The class burst out laughing since Sean had told them his name in English.

"Heh heh, excuse my friend but he isn't exactly the best when it comes to learning another language and its culture. "His name is Marlet Sean."

"Good job! Now please find an empty seat." We nodded and found seats but something caught my eye about the girl to the right about me *Where have I seen her before?* I was quite confused because I felt like I knew her somehow but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So, I continued studying her but being mindful as to not get caught. Little did I know she actually did see me looking at her *Figures a gajin pervert would sit next to me because he probably thought 'Oh my god hot girl! Must sit next to her so I can stare at her!'*

The class continued on as usual but I wasn't paying much attention on any of the lessons because I just had to remember how I remember that girl *Damnit! Its on the tip of my tongue for Pete sakes! Why can't I remember?*

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

"Class dismissed but I want Zen, Holly, and Sean to stay." Some of the girls giggled as they walked out thinking we were in trouble.

"Were you three able to understand me? I wanna make sure since this is your first time being taught in just Japanese."

"I had a little trouble but nothing to major." Yes, I know I just lied to her but I didn't want to say I was to busy staring at girl.

"I'm the same as Zen."

"I couldn't Understand you."

"If you want I have a friend who is a English tutor but his native tongue is Japanese so I'm sure he can tutor you."

"Thanks but no thanks Miss Sawako."

Miss Sawako just stared at him "He said Thanks but no Thanks."

"Ah, thank you Zen, Are you sure? He is a really good tutor."

Sean just shook his head no and walked out the classroom and his head down and his hands in his pockets "Think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know Holly. I just don't know."

_Oh my god! Sorry for such a long wait but I'm actually thinking of scarping this story as well and giving it a V3 where I remove Sean and Holly but I'll see where this goes and if I really want to do that._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own K-On! and I never will._

"Wow, there sure are a lot of clubs in this school."

Normally I wouldn't be looking for a club but since I wanted to make at least one friend in this school I thought it would be best that I did. "Here's to hoping Sean doesn't find out which club I join."

None of the clubs on the board really interested me since half of them had to do with sports and I would much rather watch then play a sport. I'm not saying I'm some kind of weakling since I've had my fair share of fights but sports just aren't my cup of Joe.

My eyes soon found a couple of music clubs and I became intrigued. *Hmm, I don't mean to boast here but I think my singing ability is quite good for one of these.* I looked over all the club applications looking to see if any of them needed a singer.

*Jazz? Nah, Light music?* I bent down to see the club's poster a little better "Says here they're looking for members for anything. Must be a pretty big club." I pondered over joining it as I looked at the other music clubs and that's when I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Zen!" I turned my head to see Sean running towards me.

"Hey Sean, how is your tutoring coming along?"

"Pretty good, I can speak Japanese a little better but I'm still crap at it."

"Just give it time, I'm sure you'll learn the Japanese language in no time. If you can learn an entire section before a quiz in just ten minutes before, then I'm sure you can do this."

"So, whatcha looking at?"

"I'm looking for a club to join."

"Cool, have you got one in mind?"

I didn't want to tell Sean which club I was actually thinking of joining because I didn't want him to follow me "Uhhh, Jazz club."

Sean flashed me a look that said 'Really? Do you think I'm that stupid?' "What are you really joining?"

I sighed since I knew Sean wouldn't fall for any of my lies "This one." I pointed to the light music club's poster and Sean bent down to look at it "Says here they're looking for for members for any instrument. I can play a mean saxophone and you can sing like a pro."

I blushed slightly "I'm not that good of a singer."

"Who won the school's best singing award for three straight years?"

"I did but that's har-"

I was stopped mid-sentence as Sean began pulling me towards the office "Hey, wait!" I knew that once Sean got going he wouldn't be stopped unless something of equal excitement stopped him and, from the looks of my surroundings, there wasn't any that would.

* * *

><p>"We would two club applications." Sean asked one of the teachers who were in the office.<p>

"Hmm? Oh, you must be the American students," he reached into his desk and pulled out two club application forms "Here ya go."

Sean thanked him and we sat down in some nearby chairs and began filling out the form "I wonder if there are any hot girls in that club! I hope one of them is blonde."

I rolled my eyes and shut Sean's mouth "Keep it shut unless you want to be cleaning up your slobber."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

We finished filling out the club application form and handed it to the teacher "I'll see to it that the light music club gets these as soon as possible."

We both bowed and thanked him as we walked out from the main office "So, what now?" I asked

"I dunno, do you want to find Holly and go home?"

Just as I was about to say okay I heard Holly's voice behind us "Is it time to go home already? Wow, time must fly fast when you're looking for a club."

"What club do you join?" I asked

"Some music club about light music."

Sean and I exchanged looks and laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

"We just joined the same club as well."

The three of us chuckled and went home.

* * *

><p>"Have you accepted those new club members yet Ritsu?" asked Yui who was interested in getting to know the American students better.<p>

"Why should I? The two guys probably saw us five girls and thought," Ritsu put her lower lip and lower teeth out "Oh my god! Hot girls! Let's like totally join that club so we can flirt with them."

"I don' think they're like that Ritsu."

"Oh really Mio? Didn't that Sean guy hit on you in English two days ago?"

Mio's face became blood red as she was reminded of that day "S-So? That doesn't mean I don't want to meet them." she looked away from her friends in an attempt to hide her blushing.

"Please Ricchan? I really want to meet the Americans."

Ritsu sighed "That's the only way you'll shut up isn't it?"

Yui face went from happy to sad "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Hmm?" Ritsu realized how she said that and quickly apologized to Yui "Can you please let them back in Mugi?"

"With pleasure." Mugi walked over to the door and let us back in "We have decided to accept you into our club." She told us with a bright smile on her face

_one hour earlier_

_Knock Knock!_

I knocked on the door to the music club with Sean and Holly both behind me "Don't drool to much over the girls Sean," I chuckled and lightly punched him in the shoulder "Wouldn't want them to be disgusted by your slobber pouring from your open jaw."

"Whatever Zen."

A blonde haired girl opened the door and greeted us "You must be the new club applicants, welcome." she moved aside to let us in and I froze when I saw a certain girl staring straight at me *S-Shes in this club as well! Okay okay, its fine just don't say or do anything stupid Zen.*

*Oh great, our new club applicants are those fucking Americans.* Ritsu stood up "Please leave the room as we decide if you are truly accepted into your club. Mugi, shut the door."

Mugi looked at us and mouthed sorry as she shut the door.

"No."

_Present time_

"Seeing as how you already know our names it should only be fair that we know yours as well. Considering we're going to be club members and all."

A brown haired girl was the first to speak "I"m Hirasawa Yui!"

Next was a raven haired girl with long hair "I am Akiyama Mio."

Then the one named Mugi spoke up "My name is Kotobuki Tsumugi."

A girl with very long pigtails spoke up after Tsumugi "Pleased to meet you, my name is Nakano Azusa."

All that was left was the girl that I kept trying to find out what her name was but she just looked away from us with her arms crossed.

"Your friends told us their names," I rested on head on my hand and looked straight at her "So why haven't you?"

She looked at me "Wipe that stupid look on your face."

I laughed in my head *I haven't seen a girl this stubborn since my aunt Brenda's daughter.* I knew exactly how to do deal people like this so, I wiped my face still looking straight at her "Is this better?"

Mio elbowed my shoulder and whispered in my ear "I wouldn't play with Ritsu like that Zen."

"Whats the worst that could happen?" I felt someone punch the side of my head which made me fall backwards and out of my chair.

"That's why."

"You fucking gajin pervert! First you stare at me in the classroom and now you try to be cocky with me? Are asking for a fucking beating?"

*Wow, she is pissed.* "I don't think I asked for a beating but then again my memory isn't always the best."

Ritsu swung at me again and I dodged it "Oh, so close."

Her face contorted and she swung at me again but I dodged that one too "Felt the air on that one."

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the club room.

"Well, shes quite the feisty one." I said as I stood up and brushed myself off "What?" I looked at everyone and they all seemed mad at me.

"Couldn't you of been a little more considerate to her feelings?" Mio said with her arms crossed

"B-But-"

"But nothing." she stood up and walked out of the club to comfort Ritsu

"I knew you could be cocky sometimes Zen but this time you took it a bit to far." Sean said shaking his head.

*I-I didn't think she would take it that hard.* I too walked out of the club room "I'm so sorry for what I did and to make it up to you I'll do whatever you say, I swear."

I couldn't see it but Ritsu was actually crying yet her voice showed not even a single hint that she was "What can you do?"

"What do you mean what can I do?"

"How would you help our club?"

"Oh...well, I can sing."

"Get back into the club room, gather your friends and perform one of our songs."

Mio looked at me and mouthed 'If there is any instrument that is missing just ask the others to help.'

I nodded and walked back into the club room "Sean, Holly, I need you guys to help me play one of their songs."

"How come?" Holly asked

"Because I promised the girl we would."

"I assume that girl is the one with the yellow hairband?"

I simply nodded and walked up to a mic stand and took the mic out "What do I do about a bass?" Sean asked "I do want to use whose ever bass that is."

Mugi, who had already made her way to her keyboard, spoke up "Its Mio's but I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you use it."

Sean picked it up and examined it "Hmm, a left handed bass don't see very many of these." Sean walked up beside me "What about drums?"

I looked at Holly but she just kept sitting "Sorry, I can only play the saxophone."

"A song doesn't sound the same without a drum."

"Don't worry," We all turned to see Ritsu and Mio coming in and Ritsu sitting down at her drums "I've got it."

Even though she was going to play the drums for us I could see the sadness still in her eyes "Sooo, what song should play? And what are the lyrics to said song?"

"Give him the lyrics to Fuwa Fuwa time."

Mio blushed and rummaged though her bag for the lyrics "Please don't laugh at me." she said once she found it and gave it to me.

*Hmm, these are some interesting lyrics.* "Well, its different then what I expected but I should be able to sing this." I cleared my throat and Ritsu counted to four signaling the others to start.

I waited until my cue and began singing.

_Kimi wo miteru to itsu mo HAATO DOKI DOKI  
>Yureru omoi ha MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwa fuwa<br>Itsumo ganbaru kimi no yokogao  
>Zutto mitete mo kidzukanai yo ne<br>Yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na_

_Aa kamisama onegai  
>Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai<br>Oki ni iri no usachan daite konya mo oyasumi_

_Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU_

_Futoshita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKI ZUKI  
>Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Over heat!<br>Itsu ka me ni shita kimi no maji kao  
>Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo<br>Yume de ii kara futari dake no Sweet time hoshii no_

_Aa kamisama doushite  
>Suki ni naru hodo Dream night setsunai no<br>Totteoki no kumachan dashita shi konya ha daijoubu kana?_

_Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
>Shizen ni hanaseba<br>Nani ka ga kawaru no kana?  
>Sonna ki suru kedo<em>

_(Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
>Hanashi no kikkake toka doushiyo<br>Teka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
>Aa mou iiya nechao nechao nechao~!)<em>

_Aa kamisama onegai  
>Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!<br>Moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato ha… dou ni ka naru yo ne_

_Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU_

Once the song ended I heard giggles all around me "What?" Everyone burst out laughing because they never thought that a guy like me would be able to sing such girly lyrics. "Okay, I get it. Laugh at the guy who just sang super girly lyrics but I'm sure none of you could see it better then I could." It took a while to realize what I said but when I did I quickly apologized "S-Sorry, I start to brag when someone starts laughing at my singing."

Before anyone could speak I was immediately hugged by Yui "Yay! Now if me or Mio-chan is sick then Ze-kun can sing for us!"

*Ze-kun? Wasn't she afraid of me not to long ago? And since when did she give me a nickname?* "So, does that mean we're in the club?" I asked turning towards Ritsu.

She merely sighed and said "I guess."

"Yay!" Yui exclaimed still holding onto me.

"Um, would you mind letting me go?"

Azusa laughed "Once she hugs you its hard to make her let go of you."

"Personal experience?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Well then, looks like I'm going to have to go to the hospital to get a conjoined twin off of me."

"Hey!" Yui said as she let go of me "I'm not your conjoined twin!"

"You aren't now. Didn't think the doctors could work that fast nor did I think they would be invisible." I heard small giggles from everyone but Yui.

"I think you three will fit in just fine." Said Mio.

_I'm so sorry this took so long to get out but I'm in a battle with myself deciding whether I should scrap this and just make Zen the only OC in there or not. I would like to hear my reader's opinion as well so if you get the chance I want you to tell me if I should make Zen my sole OC or just keep writing this. I also haven't been in the mood for writing so that's another reason._


End file.
